


The Letter

by Stormraven24



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Humor, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven24/pseuds/Stormraven24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the encounter with Larfleeze, Hal has a very important letter to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

“Don’t worry, guys,” Hal declared cheerfully. “If you could snap me out of that orange voodoo, we can definitely find a way to help Aya.”

“You sure you’re feelin’ alright, Jordan? You were pretty deep in that orange lantern’s influence.”

“I’m fine, Kilowog. A little fuzzy-headed, but nothing a quick power nap won’t cure. Razer, keep an eye on the comm.” A grunt was the only response he got. He didn’t push the Red Lantern; he was taking Aya’s turn to the dark side harder than anyone. _Poor kid._ Hal went to his quarters fully intending to take that power nap, but there was just one thing he had to do first. Pulling out a notebook and a pen, primitive tools to the Guardians, he lay down on his bed and began to write. “Dear Princess Celestia. Today I learned a very important lesson about the strength and power of friendship…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING!!!


End file.
